A NaLu Valentine's Day
by Sakura Miku28
Summary: It was a few more days for Valentine's Day, and Natsu plans to confess to Lucy. But he thinks she might reject him. Even worse, he thinks she might be Gray's valentine. Will she accept his confession or not?
1. Chapter 1: Secretly Confessing

Hey guys! This is my very first story, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! I do not own FairyTail, besides, if I did, I would make NaLu happen xD. Anyways, enough talking, I hope you enjoy the story anyway!

* * *

~Natsu's POV~

 _It was February 10, just 4 more days left for me to confess to Lucy... But.. Does she feel the same? What if she.. rejects it?_

"Natsu!" I looked around to see who was talking to me. "Lisanna? What are you doing here?" We were in the guild.

"Oh, nothing.. It's just that Valentine's Day is in four days, and I was just wondering.." Shit. Is she going to ask me to be _her_ valentine? Well, I don't really want to hurt her feelings though...

"Are you planning to be Lucy's valentine?" H-How did she know? "W-What?! NO! Who told you that?!"

"Happy, of course!" Then suddenly he showed up. "Aye Sir!" "HAPPY, YOU BITCH! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT A SECRET!"

"I can't help but tell her!" "DAMN YOU!" "So it's true?" "WHAT?! NO!" "He's lying! You know he _looooves_ her, right?!" "SHUT UP, HAPPY!"

"Just tell me the truth, Natsu!" Shit. I know she's serious. "Heck! Fine, I do want to be her valentine, I just don't think she feels the same, alright?! Just don't tell anyone, especially Lucy! Please!" "Awwww, he's in love.." "Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" "Just shut up already, okay?!" I can feel my face red because of them!

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

So, I was in the guild chatting with Levy and Mira at the bar stand, until Mira started mentioning Natsu..

"So Lucy, speaking of Valentine's Day, do you think Natsu might have a thing for you?"

I started blushing. "W-What do you mean?" "Oh you know, maybe he likes you.."

"What?! I-I don't think so!" "Aw, c'mon, Lu-Chan! You and Natsu might make a cute couple together! I can already feel it!"

Then Mira starts joining Levy. "Sorry Lucy, but I have to agree with Levy. You might _secretly_ like him back!"

"What?! Me?! Ha, no!"

"Admit it, Lucy! You like him!" They both said at the same time.

"F-F-Fine! I do like him, so what?!" "Aww, so you do!" I can't help but continue blushing. "Y-Y-Y-Yes.. Just don't tell anyone... ok-kay?"

"You can always trust us Lu-chan!" "Levy has a point." "Thanks guys.. I'm going home for the rest of the day..."

 _So only 4 days left... I hope he's not taken already... but I'm too scared to confess..._

* * *

That will only do for today! I promise I will make chapter 2 tomorrow! Besides, I'm on break from school, what can possibly go wrong? I hope you like it, and I'll publish Chapter 2 tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2: A Big Mistake

Hello! I'm finally back for chapter 2! I hope you guys already enjoyed this story as much as I do, but I might be running out of ideas for chapter 3. It would be nice if you guys give me ideas! I would really appreciate that! Anyway, let's just enjoy the story!

* * *

~Lisanna's POV~

 _So Natsu is too scared to confess to Lucy? How cute! Maybe I can try to help him confess to Lucy.._

I ran to the guild when I saw Lucy chatting with my big sister. "Lucy-Chan!" I yelled.

"Oh, hey Lisanna!" "Hey, I was wondering, are you going to be Natsu's Valentine?"

Her face turned red. "W-What do you mean?!" Suddenly Big Sis Mira joined.

"Yup! She told me!" "Mira! I-I told you not to tell anyone!" "Oh, c-mon! It wouldn't hurt if I told Lisanna!" "Okay, fine! Don't tell anyone but her!"

I wanted to break their converstation. "So, you like him?" She was blushing even more. "Y-Yes.. Please don't Natsu..."

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

I can't believe Mira told Lisanna! What if she told Natsu?! Will he finally let me?! I don't think I might trust her _and_ Levy anymore, if they keep it up like this! What am I going to do now?!

"Hey Luce!" OH SHIT ITS NATSU! "Oh, um, hi?" He stared at me. Oh god..

"Are you okay?" "Yeah.. I'm fine. Why?" "I've never seen you blush this much before.."

I started blushing even more, now that he noticed it..

"Well, maybe it's because she's in love with you!" Happy said.

"WHAT?! I DON'T!" "We can see it, Lucy! Your'e blushing even more!"

"Lucy and Natsu, sitting in a tree..." Happy and Lisanna started chanting.

We both glared at them. "WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!"

"Why can't both of you two calm down?" It was Gray.

"WHY ARE YOU PART OF THIS, BASTARD?!" Natsu yelled.

"SHUT UP, FLAME HEAD!" "You can win this, Gray-Sama!~" Juvia said.

Jeez, I'm surrounded by idiots..

* * *

~Natsu's POV~

While I was fighting Gray, I saw Lucy leaving the guild. "Hey Luce! Come back!"

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR'E GOING, BITCH?!" Tch. That bastard.

"WHY DOES IT MATTER TO YOU?!" "ENOUGH FIGHTING!" Erza came out of nowhere and kicked our asses!

After all that, I left to go get Lucy. She must be at her apartment.

"Hey, Luce!" "Why do you always break in to my apartment?!" "I just want to tell you something!" "Can't you at least use the door?! For once?!"

She's cute when she's mad.. "Listen I just want to tell you something important. It's about Valentine's Day.."

Suddenly she started blushing. "N-Natsu? What do you mean by that?" I started blushing a little bit, too.

"Well, to be honest with you, I, er I mean, someone wants to be your valentine, but he thinks you might reject his... feelings." DAMMIT! Why didn't I tell her it was me?! I was that _someone_! "He doesn't know if you... feel the same.." "Who is it? Gray? Loke?" "No.. someone else.." "Well I don't know if I feel the same for them if I don't know them... But I do love someone..."

She.. loves someone?! Dammit, Lucy, why do you have to break my heart?! "W-Who?" She blushed. "I-I can't tell! What if he doesn't feel the same?!"

What if she loves Gray? Why that bastard?! "You love Natsu and Natsu loves you back!" I heard a voice that seems familiar. "WHAT?! R-REALLY?!" "Yup! He just doesn't want to tell you because he thinks you don't like him back!"

"HAPPY! DAMN YOUUU!" We were both blushing real hard.. that little bitch!

* * *

~Happy's POV~

I saw them both blushing. It was cute! Except Natsu was blushing the most. I guess he was embarrassed and mad at the same time!

"Lucy! He's lying! I don't like you! At all! Ok?! I don't like you and I... Never will!"

...

Suddenly it was dead silent. I know he did something bad.

Tears were rolling down Lucy's eyes. "Oh.. That's fine... I guess..." More tears.

"Look what you've done, Natsu! You made her cry!" "It wasn't my fault!" "Yes it was!"

Natsu sighed. "Let's go home, Happy.." "Aye.."

Once we left, Lucy was crying even more. Maybe Lisanna can help with this problem? No, it was all my fault..

* * *

Maybe that will do! Sorry if this one was longer than the first one xD. Might publish the third one tomorrow! I really hope you guys enjoy this story, and I know I probably said this too much, maybe it's because I never felt _determined_ publishing a story before. Sorry, bad reference xD. See you all tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3: Ignoring Each Other

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry if I didn't upload chapter 3 for a while now, I had plans to do besides making chapter 3. But its here now! I hope you enjoy it! :3

* * *

~Natsu's POV~

I can't believe what I told Lucy last night! I'm so stupid, but I had to lie to her, because this wasn't part of my plan! I was supposed to confess to her! Now I think she _will_ reject my confession..

"Your'e such a bitch, Natsu! Why did you have to hurt her feelings like that?! What if she likes you back?!" Lisanna yelled at me.

"Well, at least it wasn't my fault that _Happy_ came in telling Lucy that I love her!"

She glared at Happy. "Oh, so now your'e blaming _me_ for teasing you guys?!" "Yeah!" I yelled.

"I always tease you guys! Even some other people tease about you guys! And your'e mad at me for doing it?!"

"I don't want to talk to you right now!" "Fine! Then be like that! I'm not helping you win Lucy's heart!"

...

I stood there silent. He's right. How am I supposed to win Lucy even though she might hate me now? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE HER "LIKE" ME AGAIN?!

"Fine! I don't need your help anyway!" I finally said. "Good! 'Cause I have other things to do this Valentine's Day other than help _you_ with your stupid love life!" Whatever, I really don't need him anyway. At least I have Lisanna left to help me with shit...

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

I tried ignoring Natsu for the rest of the day, but it's so hard not to get him off my mind! Especially if he just told me that he doesn't love me at all! I'm madly in love with him! So instead, I tried telling almost every girl in the guild what to do if your crush doesn't love you back.

"I'm single, why should I know? I don't think I'm crushing on anyone either.." Cana said.

"You should try to get him to notice you!" Juvia said while stalking Gray. "Just one day, Gray-Sama..." What a creep.

"You should punish him for breaking your heart!" Erza yelled.

I asked almost everyone, but almost all of them were terrible ideas.

"Lu-Chan! Guess what?" It was Levy. "What is it?" "Gray wants to ask you to be his valentine!"

"HE DOES?!" "Yup! So what do you say?!" I stared at her.

"Levy, you know my heart belongs to Natsu, right?!" "Oh, c'mon! You can try to get him back! Maybe try to get him jealous!"

"Not only Natsu gets jealous! You know Juvia loves Gray, right?!" "Fine, how about this, only Natsu can know about this, and I won't tell Juvia."

I'm not really sure if Levy's plan is going to work or not, but at least it's worth a try. "Fine! I just hope Natsu doesn't take this seriously."

* * *

I guess that should do for chapter 3! I hope you guys are still liking this story as much as I do! And I promise I might make chapter 4 tomorrow or so! But spring break ends in 2 days, which means that school will be back in session, and I might not have enough time posting new chapters :(. But if I do have enough time, I will post them. Anyway, I gotta watch Future Diary now. See you tomorrow! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Planning

**Ok, I'm finally back! Im really sorry for not making a chapter in a really long time, I rarely use my laptop now :(. Anyway, you guys waited so long for this, so I'll shut up and let you guys read this story...**

* * *

Lucy's POV:

 _It's just three more days for Valentines Day, I'm still pretending to be Gray's valentine... I hope Levy's plan works out... Please let Natsu notice! Please..._

 _I love you Natsu..._

I went to the guild to talk with my "valentine", until I haven't noticed that Natsu wasn't here today. Why?! Levy's plan is gonna fail now! If Natsu doesn't show up and notice us, he wouldn't have me as his valentine and still think I hate him! That idiot!

* * *

Natsu's POV:

I can't think of a way to get Lucy as my valentine! But stupid Gray has to get in the way and take her from me! That underwear bastard.. I just want to beat him up so bad!

"Natsu?" I looked back to see who it was. It was Lisanna. "Oh hey, can you find a way to help me win Lucy's heart?" "Yeah. _I hope it works_." she muttered, but I can still hear her anyway. "Yes! Can you tell me?" "Well, I'm still thinking, but I can tell you part of it." "Part of it?!" "Yeah.." I looked at her hopelessly. Well, its still a plan, and I want to have her as my valentine. "Okay, what is it then?" "Pretend I'm your valentine." "W-What?! No way! She'll probably hate me even more! You know how jealous girls can be!" "Yeah your'e right. I'm sorry I can't help you.." "It's okay, I'll try and come up with a plan myself." "I'll continue spying on her though. Bye!" She ran as fast as she could. Wait, did she said she'll "spy" on her?! Creepy! Reminds me of someone else!

* * *

Lucy's POV:

He's finally here! Natsu! But he hates me... He said he never loved me.. No, I shouldn't go talk to him. Maybe just leave him alone..

I walked to the bar to hang out with Mira and Levy. "Hey guys!" It was Lisanna. Whats a surprise! I barely see her anymore! "Oh hi! Anything interesting going on?" She giggled a little and said, "Yeah, someone wants you to be his valentine." "Oooh! Who can it be Lu-Chan? Natsu? Loke? Laxus?" Mira hit Levy on the head. "I'm dating Laxus, you idiot!" "Oh right, I forgot." I blushed. "But I'm supposed to be Gray's valentine!" Lisanna stared at me. It was getting all silent.

...

"Gray's your valentine?" "Y-Yeah.." She ran and yelled, "Natsu! You have a rival to compete with! He wants to take Lucy away from you!" Then I thought, if she told Natsu, (which she did), then that means, He'll get jealous! Yess! Plan worked! Great thinking, Lisanna!

"WHAT?! THAT BASTARD, I'LL KICK HIS ASS?! WHO THE FUCK IS TRYING TO TAKE MY PRINCESS FROM ME?!" I blushed real hard. Did he just call me his princess?! He loves me! That fucking idiot lied! I ran home, still blushing real hard about what he called me.

* * *

Lisanna's POV:

Omg! Natsu just called Lucy his princess! She probably guessed he loves her now! I'm a total genius! I gotta tell Mira and Elfman about this!

* * *

 **I guess that's about it! I'll probably upload the next chapter in 1,000 years. I guess this is what you guys think this is how long it will take me. Honestly, I don't know how long it would take to upload chapter 5. I loved reading your guys' reviews! It makes ma happy, want I want to write more because of you guys :). That's all for today, I guess I'll see you later! (I think..)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

**Okay, here's chapter 5! I guess many of you guys waited so long for chapter 4, but now I'm back, which I expected to never happen. But I guess I'm full of surprises! Anyway, here's another chapter for you guys!**

* * *

Lucy's POV:

 _Today's February 12, just 2 more days 'til valentine's day. Yesterday, Natsu just called me "his princess", but I'm not sure if it was an accendient of not. I'm not sure if he loves me or not. I'm so confused... Does he hate me or not? Does he think I hate him or not?_

 _..._

I really want to talk to Natsu real badly, but I think he'll hate me.. Actually, FUCK IT! I'll take the risk!

* * *

Natsu's POV:

"Get over here you bastard!" I said kicking Gray in the face. "OW! What was that for Tabasco Sauce?!" "FOR TAKING MY GIRL!" I screamed.

He glared at me. "She wasn't even yours to begin with. She belongs to no-" "FUCK OFF BASTARD!" "Damn you!"

"That's enough you too!" Erza smashed our heads on the floor. Man, she is scary! No joke..

"N-Natsu?" Some one familiar said. I looked back to see who it was. It was Lucy! "Oh, um.. Hey Luce, it's been a while hasn't it?" "Um, y-yeah..."

...

...

It was awkward between me and Lucy now. What am I supposed to say? What if I screw up? Ever since I "rejected" her, she's been ignoring me. "I love you Natsu." I looked back and blushed. "Huh?" "UM NEVERMIND, I MEANT I LOVE POOH! WINNIE THE POOH, MY FAVORITE DISNEY CHARACTER!" "Hold on, but it sounded like you said you lov-" "BYEE!" She ran fast, so fast I can't even catch up! Damn, what's up with her?

* * *

Lucy's POV:

I can't believe I just said that to him! He didn't heard, right?! God that was so close! I almost confessed my feelings to him! But why was he blushing when I told him that?! Did he already knew?! I STILL HAVE TOO MANY QUESTIONS TO ASK! "Um, Mira?" She looked back. "What is it?" "I'm just gonna stay home for the rest of the day." My face was still red. "Okay, see you tomorrow then!'"

* * *

Lisanna's POV:

Damn, where is that Natsu?! He's usually here in the guild until 10! It's 9...

I asked Mira where he went instead. "Oh, he went home after Lucy accendiently confessed to him. He also felt like his head was gonna explode." That weirdo.

After walking to his home, I knocked on the door. "Natsu, are you there?" The door opened. "Luce! You could've told me you loved me earlier! I just wanted to tell you that I loved-"

...

...

"Oh, Its you, Lisanna" His face was red. "You wanted to tell her that you loved her too.

His face was as red as Erza's hair. "Y-Yeah..."

"Ok... But I have a plan that can help you win Lucy's heart."

"Tell me!" "Alright. Here's the plan..."

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for today, and I'm really running out of time, and I gotta go to school tomorrow, so see ya later! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Tomorrow

**Yay, I'm finally back... See? I told you I wont be back until one month, I think... I love reading your guys' reviews! It makes me so happy! I have another fanfiction too.. it's called "Broken Love". Anyway, lets get to the story!**

* * *

Natsu's POV:

Ok, so now I understood Lisanna's plan.. All I need to do is.. "Um.. Natsu?" I looked back. "Oh, hey Luce.. I'm sorry about yesterday.. calling you..." I can feel my face getting red. "My... princes-" She hugged me. My face got even better. I can feel her heart beating so fast. _That scent. She's beautiful.._ "It's okay.. Besides, why were you mad that Gray is my 'valentine'? I thought you never liked me?" OH SHIt! wHAT DO I DO KNOW?! "UM, well... um.. I-I just got surprised...CONGRATS TO BOTH OF YOU!" "But then you said 'Who trying to take my princess' remember?"

* * *

Lucy's POV:

Natsu's face was getting really red... "wOW LOOK AT THE TIME! I GOTTA GO ON A MISSION WITH HAPPY TO DO SHIT! BYE!" "Natsu, wai-" He ran as fast as he can. Whats his problem? "Lucy! I was looking for you!" I looked back to see who it was. "Oh, hey Lisanna! Did you see Natsu running from me?" "Yeah, I wonder why.. Speaking of Natsu, he.. wants to... nevermind. When is Valentine's Day!"

* * *

Lisanna's POV:

"Valentine's Day? It's tomorrow." She smiled. I can see why Natsu likes her.. or loves her... "Oh.." "Who's gonna be your valentine?" "Hm? No one... I'm just going with my siblings." "Oh..."

* * *

Natsu's POV:

"I NEED TO IMPROVE MY WRITING!" I erased the note again. So the plan here is:

1\. Write a note telling her to meet me _somewhere_.

2\. Once she visits me there, I need to tell her how I feel.

3\. If she accepts it (Which probably won't happen) ILL KISS HER

4\. Maybe go on a date..

5\. 2 years later, ILL MARRY HER

"I just hope it works..."

* * *

 **So, you probably won't see me til next month... IM SORRY! And October is finally here! Can't wait for Halloween, but the clown sightings are getting out of hand... (OFF TOPIC) I hope I can update this sooner! If you haven't seen "Broken Love", the read it, its different then the other fanfictions :D**


	7. Final Chapter: I love you

**Finally back with another chapter! I didn't expect to come here since I updated yesterday... Anyway, this is the final chapter, will Lucy reject him or accept Natsu's feelings for her? Where does Natsu want to see Lucy? Why do I sound like its a fucking TV Show? Just imagine: _On the last episode of A Nalu Valentine's Day!_ I guess it would sound weird... Anyway, lets get to the story, I'm fucking done with life xD**

* * *

Lucy's POV:

Today's Valentine's Day! I wonder if I made Natsu jealous or not... Did it work? Or did it fail... I'm not really sure... I want to tell him that I love him... But..

... _How?_

"Lu-Chan! Today's Valentines Day!" "Yeah, I know that... I'm not sure if I made Natsu jealous or not... Does he 'still' hate me?"

"Well, who knows. I guess we'll have to find out. We cant know the answer to anything, right?" "I guess you are right... I just hope he isn't taken yet..."

Natsu's POV:

I'm finally done with the fucking note! "How many tries did it took?" Lisanna asked me. "It was my first time! I've improved my writing, didn't I?" I gave the note to her. "It looks like a 5 year old did this.." "WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER NOTES?!" "It looked like a 2 year old did it..."

Goddammit.. I don't wanna do this.. "So, I slightly improved all along?!" "I guess..."

"THIS IS GONNA TAKE FOR EVER!"

...

Why is it silent? "Fine, how about I'll do it for you? Idiot..." "Yay! Your'e the best! I can't wait to tell her how I feel..."

Lucy's POV:

Damn, where is Natsu? He's usually here early... And it's Valentine's Day too... Everyone's here.. "Hey, Luce!" That voice!

"N-Natsu!" He blushed and gave me a note... "Happy Valentine's Day..." He ran out of the guild.

Natsu's POV:

Alright! So I gave the note to Lucy! All I need to do is look good. I grabbed a big mirror. I pulled down the right sleeve. I buttoned my vest. "You look good.." I said to myself in the mirror...

...

I need to smell good, don't I?

 _Oh, Lucy! You finally came! "Yeah..." She blushed.. "Listen, I just wanted to tell you that for a very long time, I loved you... I hope you love me back.. I'm sorry I lied about 'hating' you 4 days ago.. It's just that earlier wasn't the right-" "Hey, Natsu?" "Hm?" "What's that smell? Is it you?! AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! YOU SMELL BAD! IM LEAVING YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" " **NO LUCY, WAIT! I'M SORRY**!"_

i NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER BEFORE SHE SAYS THAT!

Lucy's POV:

I read the note Natsu gave me:

 **MEET ME AT THE HILL OF THE SAKURA* TREES AT 6:00 PM. DON'T BE LATE! 3**

 **-NATSU D.**

 _ ***Sakura means pink, or cherry-blossomed**_

I guess Natsu has improved his writing, hasn't he? I need to look good for this...

Bye Mira! Happy Valentine's Day! "Bye, I guess.." Lisanna was behind her. She smiled. "Good luck with Natsu!"

I blushed. HOW DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT THIS?! DID I READ IT OUT LOUD?! IS SHE SOME KIND OF PSYCHIC?!

I need to stop worrying about Lisanna... I have time with Natsu to worry about!

Natsu's POV:

I'm at the hill right now, where the fuck can she be? Girls take too long... but she's gonna look so cute...

I'm too excited.. I can feel my face being red...

But what if she rejects me? Does she feel the same way for me? ISNT SHE WITH GRAY?! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THAT! FUCK, THAT BASTARD! HE STOLE MY LUCY FROM ME! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?! "Natsu?" I looked back to see who it was.

 ** _It was her... Lucy Heartfilia_**

"L-Lucy.. You finally came..." "Yeah.." She smiled.

That scent... She smells to good.. She looks cute too... Those clothes look famili-

...

Those clothes were the ones she wore when I wanted her to summon Virgo for me! Good times.. But why did she slapped me when I told her the truth?

"So why did you call me here? We could be celebrating in the guild, you know."

"Well..." I blushed. "This is important, and it's like... between me and you..."

"Oh?"

...

"Listen, Luce... We've been friends for a really long time... We laughed together, cried together, and shared the toughest times together... even if we lost some really important people in our lives, we're always looking out for each other... I just want someone who can always be there for me.. and never judge me for what I say.. someone who I can talk to for hours and hours, and I can never get bored with them..."

* * *

Normal POV:

Pink leaves fell around the lovebirds..

"And, that person, is you, Lucy... I want to protect you all the time.. I just.. Lucy.. I..." Tears rolled down Natsu's face..

Lucy blushed. "Natsu..."

"I.."

...

"Dammit, just say it..." He muttered under his breath.

"I love... you..."

Lucy kept on blushing, but she can see that Natsu wanted her, desperately.. (NOT IN A DIRTY WAY, YOU DIRTY-MINDED CREEPS!)

"I love you, Lucy... I just don't know if you even feel the same way.."

Tears fell down, as Lucy started crying too. This is what she wanted all along. She didn't knew he had feelings for her. She had always dreamt of having Natsu as her boyfriend, and what it's like.

"I-I hope you fell the same way... I you don't I understand... You have Gray anyway, right?" He looked at her in the eyes.

She came up to him and hugged him. "Natsu, you don't need to worry!" She sounded like she was gonna cry. "I love you too, in fact, I loved you for a very long time... I just... thought you.." The tears started to get in her way of speaking. "I thought you wouldn't feel the same for me!"

He hugged her back.. (Like how he did in the movie) "Lucy.." She looked at him.

He wiped the tears off of her face. "That's okay. Four days ago, it wasn't the right time to confess to you.. so I came up with a cruel lie.. I'm terribly sorry.."

She cried even more, but of happiness. "I'm so happy you confessed to me!" He kept wiping the tears off her face. "Lucy..

...

You wanna be my girlfriend?" She stopped crying and blushed. "N-Natsu..."

"I'd love to..." Natsu stopped for a while. He put his hand on her waist, while the other was on the back of her head. She blushed, but she knows what he's up to. "Natsu..." She closed her eyes as he gave her a tender kiss. "You idiot... You really don't know how to kiss people, don't ya?" She teased. "Sh-Shut up-" She stopped him, by kissing him passionately. It was the best experience he ever had. He always dreamt of kissing her, and what it's like.

She stopped for a while, then went back to kissing him, as the leaves start felling around them even more, and the sunset falling. making it more romantic.

..(STOP KISSING PLS)..

It felt like forever, but Natsu liked it. "So, you wanna go on a date?" "Y-Yeah" He held her hand. "Where to?"

"My bedroom~" "What?"

"NOTHING! WHERE DO YOU WANT TO GO?!"

"Let's just go to the guild and tell everyone we're dating now..~" He said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day!" She smiled at him. He smiled back..

 _I love you, Natsu..._

 _..._

 _I love you too, Lucy.._

* * *

 **Welp, that was too long xD, please don't pass out! I'm finally done with this story! I hope you enjoy this! No more shitty updates that take forever! Time to make another story! If you want to see the aftermath, keep scrolling..**

Hello

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Your'e almost there

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hERE COMES DAT AFTERMATH

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OH SHIT THATS A DEAD MEME

* * *

Natsu's POV:

"We're back!" I said, as I put my arm around Lucy.

"Happy Valentine's Day, guys!" Lucy said.

...

Everyone stared at us.

Everyone's Reaction:

Erza: "CONGRATS, GUYS!"

Juvia: "L-Love Rival, dating Natsu-san?! This is the happiest day of my-"

Wendy: "Congrats, you two!"

Lisanna: "So, you managed to win over her heart ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

Mira: *Oh no shes dead*

Gray: "So you finally got a girlfriend, before me..."

Loke: "Ok ;-;"

* * *

 **Ok bye..**


End file.
